Flame and Ice
by RumpaldiStardust
Summary: General Xev and Prince lemon/PWP/wank. Prince unleashes the clusterlizard in Xev and there's no taming it.


Flame and Ice

AN: This has been sitting on my hard drive for ages, waiting for me to actually finish it or make it into something more than a lemon. That's not happening anytime soon so here is a Prince/Xev sexytiems lemon with no actual context within the LEXX timeline whatsoever. Enjoy if you are an adult or one of those people over the age of 18 that they let drive cars and drink.

*&^%^&*

If she had to make a list of pros and cons, Xev would probably put the fact that Kai's body temperature was always barely a little higher than... tepid in the Cons column. In contrast, the feel of Prince's skin under her hand as she wrapped her fingers tightly around his throat was deliciously, agonisingly scorching. The cluster lizard part of her loved the heat, wanted to be close to it, wanted to wrap herself around him and bask in the heat that radiated from him.

The arrogant half smirk that curled his full lips only served to make her stomach tighten and the unbidden warmth of a blush course through her. Xev felt she had aged decades since their first meeting on Fire. The girl she had been then had fallen immediately for the confident and tragic character who seemed to want nothing more than to cling to her every word and thought. She had been naive, she knew that. With no real experience with love other than the attempted programming on the Cluster, her immediate crush on Prince had seemed overwhelming and all powerful.

Oh, if only she knew how much more consumed by love and lust one could become. Particularly the latter.

Prince's lips parted slightly and he bit his lower lip in a gesture that would have been feminine on any other man. Her hand still wrapped tightly around his throat, he reached out and hooked a rough finger in the waistband of her lizard skin skirt, pulling her against him. Xev bit her own lip, trying unsuccessfully to hold in a frustrated moan.

"Do you really want to kill me, Xev?" she shivered as his voice purred into her ear.

Her fingers faltered, slowly loosening and sliding down til they rested on his collar bone.

"You're such a pure soul, Xev." Prince murmured against her skin as she felt his warm lips against her throat. "Really I should have killed you ages ago... you and that useless waste of skin Tweedle... and the dead man..."

"Why didn't you, then?" she panted breathlessly, one slim hand tangling in his shock of white blond hair as he did unspeakable things to her throat and earlobe.

Prince paused, allowing his hands to travel across her lower back and cup her bum as his blue eyes searched hers.

"I don't really think it's in my best interests to reveal that..."

Her fingers tightened in his hair, yanking him back. He smirked at her, enjoying their battle of wills. She was powerful, strong, and determined. Everything he would ever want in a mate. Xev pushed him back, cornering him against a wall and pinning him against it. She tugged open his shirt, running her hands over his belly before descending lower and cupping his cock through the fabric of his trousers.

It was his turn to try to stifle a moan.

"Well?" she asked again, squeezing him gently. "Why did you let me live? You had ample opportunity."

"It's not something I do lightly, my dear." he growled evasively, unconsciously pressing his hips forward.

"No... It isn't. So tell me why."

Prince reached up and cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb with surprising gentleness.

"I told you... I wanted you to love me."

"And I told you I did."

"Yes." he replied with a sad half smile.

"I..."

"I can't be anything other than what I am, Xev of B3K."

"I know that."

"I am Prince of Fire. Prince of darkness. My job... is to punish the souls of those who are unworthy. To exist in perpetuity in lands of despair and suffering. To condemn someone like you... to condemn you to a place you should never know exists... Regardless..."

"Regardless?"

He took her chin in his hand and pulled her in close.

"Regardless, it's what I would want more than anything in this vast universe. To have you by my side. To have you in my bed..."

Xev blushed uncontrollably, at the same time feeling a thrill of excitement and want course through her. Their mouths met in a harsh kiss and she felt more than heard the growl that he emitted. She tugged at his lip gently with her teeth, not sure if the slight metallic taste was from his lip ring or blood. Her fingers fumbled with the laces on his pants while she felt his rough hands divesting her of the cluster lizard skin skirt and top.

She ached in a way she had not ever felt before as his fingers delved between her legs and stroked her. Prince smirked at the soft "oh!" she let out.

"Please..." she whimpered, clinging to him.

Xev felt his tongue, warm on her skin.

"Please what?" he murmured distractedly, gently rubbing a circle around one of her pert nipples.

"Please don't make me wait anymore..." she groaned desperately.

"Mmmm... but the anticipation makes it all that much more... delicious, don't you think, Xev?"

Xev make a noise of protest, pulling him with her as she stumbled backward to her bed. She tugged him down with her, legs parting wantonly. He chuckled as he knelt between her legs, caressing her flat tanned belly and letting his fingers dip lower.

"You could at least let me take my coat off." Prince said, a smile in his voice.

She growled impatiently but released him long enough for him to slip the heavy black coat off and toss it onto a chair before stepping out of his boots. No sooner had this been achieved than Xev's hands were again on the waistband of his trousers and alternately insistently tugging off his shirt.

"Now is the last opportunity you have to turn back, Xev." he said, breathing heavily as he hovered over her, propped up on one arm.

"I'm not turning back." Xev replied, pulling him down for a kiss and guiding him with her free hand.

His hips moved over hers and she let out a soft hiss of pleasure as she felt him slide home inside her. Her fingers dug into the bare skin of his back as her legs locked behind him as they moved together. Prince let out a shuddering breath as their bodies all but merged.

"Xev..." he groaned. "Fuck, Xev..."

Hands and fingers entwined; searched and explored expanses of skin. Mouths tasted and demanded more from one another. Shocking blue eyes met warm hazel ones. Xev tightened her knees around his hips and used the strength from her cluster lizard side to flip him onto his back. It was her turn to dominate _him_. Her fingers wrapped around his wrists and held them down on either side of his head, enjoying the self satisfied smirk that spread across Prince's face as she rode him hard, hips bucking over his.

"I do love a woman who has the confidence to take control." he quipped, eyes traveling over her body and pausing at her breasts. "Oh fuck...!" he moaned, biting his lip as her body tightened around his cock.

Xev's full lips curled into a smile as she loosened her grip on his wrists and she felt his hands move to cup her ass. Warmth began building in her stomach, along with the tensing that let her know she was close to coming.

"Prince... oh god... Prince!"

She bit her lip hard against the scream as the wave of pleasure washed over her. All it did was muffle it and she had to bury her face in his shoulder to avoid waking the whole ship. A heartbeat later she heard him whisper her name as he too finished. She felt the unfamiliar sensation of cum filling her as he spent himself inside her. Xev arched her back lazily, milking him for all he was worth.

Warmth. Heat. Fire. Passion. Xev stretched her arms languorously, reluctantly climbing off of him and curling her body alongside his, fingers tracing designs on his chest. Being bad... felt so good.


End file.
